


Can't touch this

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Constant dodging, Gen, I'm already regretting this, OUGI!, a shitpost to surpass metal gear, can't wait to regret posting this, i wrote this in like half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma's dodging skills are ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't touch this

**Author's Note:**

> this literally how i beat revelations 27, i used Ryoma.

The masked dragon Anankos stood at the far end of the throne room, dozens of his soldiers, or slaves, guarding him, each armed with the finest weapons.

  
Corrin knew a single mistake could spell his doom, yet in so little time, he couldn't possibly come up with a plan on the spot.

  
"Everyone! this is for Nohr and Hoshido! we fight together to defeat Anankos and restore peace to both!" Corrin yelled, his friends let out some cries of approval.

  
He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when he saw Ryoma, forcefully dragging Xander by the hand. "Don't worry Corrin, I'll take care of this." Ryoma stated.

  
"This is suicide!" Xander protested. Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Look I'm the lead unit alright? that’s why you're a swordmaster, so I can get even more speed."

  
"Wha-?" Xander blurted out, Ryoma nonchalantly chugged a speed tonic before tossing it away. He then charged straight into the mass of Vallite soldiers.

  
"RRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" he yelled.

  
Ryoma trusted his blade into the body of a great knight, who fell down in a single hit.

  
Instantaneously, the horde of Vallite soldiers focused their efforts around Ryoma.

  
An adventurer fired an arrow, Ryoma ducked, "Missed me!" he then channeled Raijinto's energy, then fired a bolt of lightning at his foe who fell in one hit. A Hero swung his blade, Ryoma sidestepped, "Missed again!"

  
Another one attacked.

  
"Strike one!

  
Again.

  
"Strike two!"

  
And again.

  
"Strike three! YOU'RE OUT!!"

  
"Can't hit me!"

  
"I AM UNSTOPPABLE!!"

  
"YOU DIE! NOW!"

  
"OUGI!!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF HOSHIDO!!"

  
"this is ridiculous." Xander mumbled.

 

Eventually Ryoma dodged his way to Anankos.

  
**"I AM THE FORGOTTEN GOD. THE BETRAYED KING. THE BURIED D-"**

  
"Yeayeayeayeayeablblablablablablablaabla." Ryoma answered.

  
Anankos grumbled angrily.

  
Unsurprisingly, Ryoma proceeded to proc Astra, with at least 3 critical hits. Anankos reared back and fired a giant sphere of astral energy. Ryoma walked to the sides, avoiding the slow ball of death and destruction.

  
Xander could tell Ryoma was doing this on purpose.

  
Ryoma attacked again, managing to land the finishing blow on the mad god.

 **"FUCKING…BULLSHIT…"** Anankos grunted out.

**Author's Note:**

> Anankos had a o% chance to hit me when i engaged combat.


End file.
